


Moonlight

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: Odin can't seem to sleep but that's nothing a good cuddle won't fix.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkpatroller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/gifts).



> This is a little Zerodin fic I wrote for @Dorkpatroller  
> Sorry it's not that long but I hope you enjoy it~

Odin folded his pillow over his eyes with a groan. Sleep was avoiding him. Most nights he would simply get up, have a warm drink or add a passage to The Manual of Justice, but he didn’t have the time to wait for the effect of those activities to kick in tonight. He had to wake early the next morning to report to Lord Leo. Odin peaked out from his fabric cave. Light from the full moon that hung outside poured into the room. He let out another groan. Oh, why do you vex me so, traitorous moon! He thought. Odin wondered how Niles could possibly sleep with their bedroom so bright. He rolled on his other side to face him.

The sight that greeted him took his breath away. Niles was sleeping peacefully, lips slightly parted and chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The silvery curtain of light from window cascaded over him, his snowy hair and light-colored eyelashes set aglow. The scar of his missing eye was etched in shadow, appearing more pronounced. Hesitantly, Odin stretched out his hand to Niles’s face. His palm slid across his jaw, the fine stubble there was coarse against his hand as he cupped his cheek. Delicately, Odin brushed his thumb along the old scar.

Niles had told him once how he lost his eye; he was just a child at the time when he was attacked by a man much bigger than himself. Young and injured on the cold streets of Nohr with no mother or father to turn to for help, he was lucky to have lived to tell the tale. Odin glanced at his hand against Niles’ dark cheek, to the wedding ring that circled his finger. Odin smiled. I guess we both are.

“...Odin?” asked a sudden voice.  
Odin jumped at the sound of Niles’ voice, his train of thought derailed. He glanced back down at his face to find him staring back at him with a half-closed eye.  
“Something the matter?” Niles asked between yawns.  
Odin felt horrible for waking him from his slumber. “O-oh! No, no, everything‘s fine,” Odin reassured him, face flushed. “I-it’s just that...the siren’s call of sleep has yet to reach my ears and I—”  
Niles gave him a sleepy smile, one side of his mouth dimpling. He gently lifted the hand that held his face and laced their fingers together before bringing it to his lips, kissing the silver band on Odin’s ring finger, the silver band that mirrored his own. Niles wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tugging him close. “Goodnight, you silly man.” With Odin’s head pressed to his chest and his chin rested in his golden hair, Niles fell back to sleep. 

Odin blinked, taken back by the sudden embrace. The room was silent all but for one sound: Niles’ heart thumping against his ear, strong and powerful. Odin found himself counting the beats. Soon, his eyes slipped closed, finally lulled to sleep by the melody of his husband’s heart playing in his ear.


End file.
